The New Guy Theorem
by Autistic Writer
Summary: When Freddie moves to Pasadena in order to move on with his life. He meets a group of familiar nerds who might make his stay much easier.


**Hello again, what is it with me and accepting challenges. Well, this challenge comes from the Challenge King. So, it was years ago that I was writing ICarly stories until I stopped and I went back to delete them for reasons unknown, yet I am back to crossover ICarly with one of my favorite shows; The Big Bang Theory. What could go right or wrong there! Anyways, I hope everyone likes this story. So, enjoy the story. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly. I do not own the Big Bang Theory. _

Chapter 1: A New Life

Freddie Benson breathed in as he walked inside the lobby of his new apartment building. He looked around as everything looked bleak and uncolored as he went to push up on the elevator. At first, Freddie thought the elevator was running a bit slow, but kept pressing the button as he became irritated with it.

Freddie sighed as he began his long journey up the stairs, climbing stairwell after stairwell as he panted upon reaching his door as he looks up at it and unlocks it with the key he had. He was going to email the landlord about the elevator later as he had arrived in his apartment room ready to start a new life.

Lying on the couch remembering his life back in Seattle, Freddie had applied for a job at California institute of Technology. Although, he was happy about the news he got after he had graduated high school, his friends and family didn't share his optimize. Carly and Sam was complaining about why did he have to move there. Yet, they shouldn't complain too much as Carly was overseas with her dad and Sam was doing a babysitting job with a woman named Cat. He made sure to keep in touch with them while his mother didn't want him to leave. She leaped onto his leg to make him stay home, but he told her that he would be fine and that he would call her daily. Like that will ever happen. Freddie rested on the couch wondering what his new life will be like as he was going to start work in a couple of days.

"Why must we do this unneeded social greeting" a tall man said walking up the stairs with a short brown haired guy wearing glasses and a blonde haired girl.

"One because it's polite, Two, you need to learn to be more social, and three I think he would want to know we are friendly" the blonde haired girl said "Besides, aren't you at least bit curious to know who your neighbor is"

"I do recall the last neighbor I had has caused me nothing but trouble and grief, no offense" the tall man said looking at the blonde haired woman.

"Look, Penny you couldn't convince him to come out of his shell even if he tried to. Sheldon, behave yourself. The last thing we need is for this guy to run out and think we are a bunch of nut jobs" Leonard spoke as he tapped on the door.

"Coming" Freddie said walking up to the door and opening it. He saw three people as he wasn't sure what to make of them.

"Hello there, we live on the floor below you. We wanted to say welcome to the building" Penny said smiling at the young man. Sheldon looked at Freddie who suddenly gave him a gift basket.

"That's for you. It's a custom of some cultures to give out gifts to a new person" Sheldon said "You must return the favor of giving something in return.

"Sorry, just ignore him" Leonard said "Name's Leonard, the tall one is Sheldon, and behind me is Penny"

"Hi guys. Umm, my name is Freddie Benson, but you can call me Freddie if you want" Freddie smiled a little bit.

"That's a great name Freddie" Penny smiled as Freddie shook hands with her and Leonard. Sheldon was all too hesitating upon shaking the stranger's hand.

Sheldon said "Can I go pleases, I am already uncomfortable with his presence"

Sheldon fled downstairs without a second thought as Leonard sighed as he looked at Penny.

"I will go get him, he needs me to unlock the door" Leonard walked downstairs as Penny smiles at Freddie.

"Well, It was very nice to meet you Freddie" Penny said "I hope we become good friends"

As Penny walked downstairs, Freddie shook his head as he closed his door looking at the strange gift basket that his new neighbors gave him. He also held the strange feeling his life would be more different than his life in Seattle.

Freddie had spent the last few hours, settling up his home. Rewiring his Wi-Fi, and making sure he has food and all that he might need to survive. Looking around his apartment, Freddie had decided that he has spend enough time and was ready to go outside.

Walking downstairs in a buttoned shirt and jeans, Freddie was about to step in another flight of stairs when one of the apartment doors opened up with the blonde haired woman cursing at one of her friends.

"Sheldon arggghhh" She said holding up her computer

Freddie didn't want to be a bother, but felt he had to intervene in some way to avoid any confrontation.

"O hi Penny is something wrong?" He asked

"O, hi Freddie, it's nothing. Just Sheldon changed the password on his Wi-Fi to prevent me from getting in. Since I don't have my own Wi-Fi" Penny said to Sheldon

"Maybe, I can help" Freddie said with a smile

"It's ok you don't have to, I just need to ask Sheldon for the password" Penny insisted

Yet, Freddie wasn't going to have any argument with her. He ran upstairs to get his router in order to help his new friend out. Rushing back into her apartment, it takes him an hour and a half to find a place where she could get a good signal, plug in all the wires, and test that she has access to the internet.

"And, you are good" Freddie smiled

"O thanks Freddie. Now, that I have my own Wi-Fi. I don't have to keep asking them for what's the password" Penny smiled at Freddie

"Yea, you just need to put in your password" Freddie showed Penny

"Hey, Penny Leonard wanted us to come and ask you something" two men come walking in as one of them was a bit darker than the other.

"O hi Howard, hey Raj" Penny waved to them typing up her password "O guys this is Freddie. He lives upstairs"

Howard and Raj looked at one another and then shook Freddie's hand. "I was just helping her set up her Wi-Fi"

"Aren't you the new technical Specialist at the University" Raj asked

"Yea, they told me that I was going to start tomorrow" Freddie told them

"So, I guess we will be seeing you" Howard said

"Hey, Freddie you want to join us for pizza night" Penny wondering if he wanted to have some pizza to get to know everyone of her friends better

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to explore my surroundings seeing all the places Pasadena has to offer" Freddie smiled

He left as Penny, Raj, and Howard walked out of Penny's apartment to have pizza night with the guys.

"You know, he kind of reminds me of a younger, shorter Leonard" Raj chuckled a little bit.

Suddenly, Penny's phone starts to go off.

"Yea, what's up" she said as Howard and Raj stopped at Leonard's door

"O really, where are you guys at now? O, I guess I can come meet you guys there. Ok, bye" Penny said hanging up the phone.

"Is everything alright" Howard asked her

"Yea, just some family business to attend to; shouldn't take too long. I will be back later on" Penny said rushing downstairs and out the door.

**Well, here's the end of the first chapter. It feels weird on doing an ICarly fanfiction for such a long time. I mean I use to have some, but I sort of deleted them. Anyways, sorry on dwelling on the past; I want to see how much people will like or dislike this story. If people ask, this isn't a Freddie/Penny story. I will be introducing an OC in the next chapter. I know people don't like OC too much. I just hope that won't detoriate from enjoying this story. So, review and tell me your thoughts for the next chapter. Until then see you later and I am thanking the Challenge King upon giving me this challenge. **


End file.
